1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to blades used on vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to composite propeller blades.
2. Background
A propeller is a mechanical structure that converts rotational motion into thrust. With a propeller, a pressure difference may be produced between the forward and rear surfaces of an airfoil-shaped blade. As a result, a fluid in which the propeller is located may be accelerated behind the blade. This fluid may be air or water.
With aircraft, the propellers convert rotary motion generated by aircraft engines to provide the force to move the aircraft. Propellers may be made of many different types of materials. Propellers have been made from materials, such as wood and metal. Current propellers may employ composite materials. When blades for a propeller are made from composite materials, the propeller may be lighter, stronger, and stiffer than a similar propeller made from metal.
The characteristics of composite materials that provide lighter, stronger and stiffer structures, however, may include additional challenges.
For example, connecting a blade to a hub shaped assembly for a propeller with fasteners may provide challenges. In this regard, the load at locations in which fasteners are used may provide points at which vibrations may generate inconsistencies. As a result, the useful life of the propeller may be significantly shortened.
One solution involves forming the entire blade and retention mechanism in a single structure. This design, however, may be more complex and expensive than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.